When the semen is discharged from human body is uneasy to flow and its form is white jelly like; under normal conditions, the semen is changed from flow able white jelly form like to relatively transparent fluid with fluidity; this process is semen liquefaction process. Semen's inability to liquefaction or lower-level liquefaction is one of important reasons for males' infertility. At this stage, the method for semen liquefaction is as flowing; placing the semen sample in the container and letting it sits for a while (normally 60 minutes); then, the lab operator evaluates the semen fluidity to obtain the results; such method processes long waiting time and human error, which is not subjective and standard; such method is unable to analyze the quantification of semen liquefaction ability.